Mi compañera de residencia
by SexSexAndMoreSexFaberry
Summary: Ir a esa residencia fue una de las mejores decisiones que tomé en mi vida... allí la conocí a ella.


**Hola chicos/as, aquí va otro one shoot, aunque lo ****siento si esperabais una continuación en NY del primer shoot, pero aun no tuve tiempo de escribirla, a lo mejor este fin de semana lo hago; espero que les guste, un saludo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mi compañera de residencia<strong>

Hoy os voy a contar algo que me sucedió en mi primer año de universidad. Como todos los que hayáis ido a la universidad en alguna ciudad que no es la vuestra sabréis, lo más normal en el primer año es vivir en una residencia universitaria, y yo no iba a ser menos. Evidentemente quería tener un piso propio y algo de independencia, pero en el primer año una residencia es la mejor opción porque así conoces a más gente, e ir a una residencia es algo de lo que nunca voy a arrepentirme, porque allí la conocí a ella.

Llevaba un mes y medio en la ciudad, y las clases me iban de maravilla, la verdad es que no me arrepiento nada de haberme metido en la carrera de literatura. En mi residencia, al contrario que en otras, somos pocas personas, unas 50, la mitad chicos y la mitad chicas, la mayoría son bastante agradables, aunque como siempre, hay algún que otro idiota, y como una vez dijo Paulo Coelho, el mundo está lleno de idiotas distribuidos estratégicamente para que te encuentres, al menos, uno al día. Yo me llevaba bien con casi todo el mundo, pero tenía un grupo de amigas más cercano, y entre ellas, con la que mejor me llevaba era con Quinn. Siempre estábamos juntas, cuando no estaba ella en mi cuarto, estaba yo en el suyo, siempre bajábamos a comer juntas y salíamos juntas a tomar algo. Pero últimamente la veía un poco mal, me contó que estaba mal con su novio, que él estaba cansado de mantener una relación a distancia y que no podía estar tanto tiempo sin sexo, en resumen, era un completo gilipollas, porque vamos, estar de novio con una persona tan genial como Quinn y decirle ese tipo de cosas no era normal.

Bueno, un día estaba en la cama cuando ocurrió algo que nunca olvidaré.. Acababa de ver una película con Quinn, pero ella ya se había ido a su cuarto, que estaba al otro lado del pasillo. Llevaba 2 horas y pico durmiendo cuando escuché el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, se me había olvidado cerrar con llave. Era Quinn, y estaba llorando, verla así me rompió el alma.

Me tapé todo lo que pude porque sí, tenía la costumbre de dormir desnuda y no quería que mi amiga me viera en bolas.

—**Quinn, cariño, ¿que pasó?**

Quinn, no me respondió, solo cerró la puerta, llevándose consigo toda la luz del pasillo, ya que evidentemente en mi cuarto la luz estaba apagada; retiró mi manta y se metió en la cama con migo. Si se dio cuenta de que no llevaba ropa no dijo nada al respecto, solo me abrazó y empezó a llorar con más fuerza.

—**Cariño, no se si te has dado cuenta, pero no llevo ropa puesta, suelo dormir desnuda ¿te parece si me levanto, me pongo algo encima y me cuentas qué pasó?**

Ella no me respondió, solo me abrazó con más fuerza y estuvo llorando unos minutos más.

—**Me da igual la ropa, puedes quedarte así, no me molesta para nada—**empezó diciendo**—el muy idiota me dejó, ¿puedes creértelo? Y eso no es lo peor… se acostó con mi mejor amiga, y me dijo que ella era mejor que yo en la cama. No lo entiendo, fue él el que insistió en que saliéramos y ahora me pone los cuernos… es un hijo de perra.**

Me reí por lo adorable que sonaba cuando estaba enfadada, y aunque no podía verle la cara, sabía que estaba frunciendo el ceño… algo que en ella se veía adorable.

—**El se lo pierde Quinn, eres demasiado para él, no lo conozco, pero por lo que me has dicho de él tiene pinta de ser un estúpido, sin contar con lo gilipollas que es por haberse acostado con otra teniéndote a ti como novia.**

—**Muchas gracias Rach, no sé que haría si no estuvieras con migo, probablemente habría tomado un tren para ir a cortarle los huevos a él y arrancarle los pelos a ella, que no se queda corta con lo que me ha hecho.**

—**No digas tonterías, no valen la pena, si yo fuera tú lo único que haría sería dejarles de hablar, ignóralos, es el peor de los castigos.**

Seguimos hablando un rato hasta que nos quedamos sin nada que decir, ella seguía abrazándome con mucha fuerza y mis pechos estaban apretujados con los suyos, aunque ella si que estaba vestida con su pijama, pero podía notar perfectamente que no llevaba puesto el sujetador.

Llevábamos una media hora en silencio y yo pensaba que ya se había quedado dormida, pero de repente empecé a notar como posaba sus labios en mi garganta y me dejaba un suave beso. Estaba tan nerviosa que lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme quieta, como si fuera de hielo, pero los besos empezaron a ser más seguidos y empezó a bajar dando besos por mi clavícula, entonces fue cuando reaccioné.

—**Quinn, ¿se puede saber que estás haciendo?**

—**Quiero olvidarle.**

—**Pero esta no es la mejor manera y lo sabes.**

—**Lo único que sé es que quiero olvidarme de él, y tu eres ahora mi mejor amiga, y estoy segura de que si lo intentamos podría llegar a enamorarme de ti. Y aunque no me lo hayas dicho sé que sientes algo por mí, así las dos salimos ganando, ¿no lo entiendes?**

—**Pero Quinn, no puedes forzarte a enamorarte de alguien, las cosas no funcionan así.**

—**Por intentarlo no perdemos nada—**dijo mientras se metía mi pezón derecho a la boca. Estábamos las dos de lado, debido al poco espacio que teníamos en la cama, que era solo de una plaza, así que no había parte de mi cuerpo que no estuviera en contacto con el suyo.

—**Está bien, pero por favor, no me rompas el corazón—**le dije con un tono de voz cabizbajo**—me enamoro muy fácilmente y no quiero terminar mal.**

—**Nunca haría nada para perjudicarte—**me contestó con una suavidad que hizo que me temblaran tanto las piernas como el corazón.

Siguió un rato con mis pechos, alternando entre uno y otro, entonces empezó a bajar, dejando besos húmedos en mi abdomen y empezó a lamer mi ombligo y siguió con el hueso de la cadera. Yo ya estaba que me retorcía en el colchón, pero sabía que tenía que ser silenciosa, porque las paredes eran muy finas y se escuchaba todo, y no quería que ninguna persona escuchara una serenata de gemidos esta noche.

—**¿Te parce bien si sigo bajando?, la verdad es que tengo muchas ganas, pero no quiero hacer nada que te haga sentir incómoda.**

—**Sí, por favor, sigue bajando.**

—**Muy bien, pero intenta no armar mucho escándalo, sería una pena que nos interrumpiesen porque hagamos mucho ruido—**no la podía ver, pero a estas alturas ya la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja cuando dijo eso.

Entonces mi mundo cambió por completo, note, a la vez que ella pasaba su lengua por todo sexo, como iba enamorándome de ella; sé que os puede sonar estúpido y pensaréis que es una locura, que no puedes enamorarte de una persona en un instante, que eso lleva tiempo, pero para mí no fue así, solo sé que iba enamorándome de ella con cada lamida que le daba a mi clítoris, y que una vez terminada la noche, no podría vivir sin ella. Por favor, no me juzguéis, solamente soy una estúpida que se enamoró de su amiga mientras esta le practicaba el mejor sexo oral que le habían hecho nunca.

Seguía jugando con su lengua sobre mi clítoris cuando note como sus dedos jugaban con mi entrada, y sin poder evitarlo levanté las caderas para que me los introdujera, y ella tomándolo como un claro signo de aceptación, me metió tres dedos hasta el fondo, y fue entonces cuando me enamoré completamente de ella a la vez que llegaba al mejor orgasmo que había tenido en mi vida.

—**Nunca lo había hecho con una chica, y la verdad es que me encantó, podría acostumbrarme perfectamente a esto—**me dijo dejándome un tierno beso es la frente.

Intenté moverme para ponerme encima de ella y devolverle el placer que me había dado, pero ella me puso una mano en el abdomen para evitar que me moviese.

—**Ya tendremos tiempo de eso cariño, vamos a descansar, que ya bastante sueño te he quitado hoy—**me dijo e inmediatamente bajo su cabeza, la apoyó en mi abdomen desnudo, y ahí se quedó dormida.

Ella seguía completamente vestida, mientras que yo no podía haber estado más desnuda.

Y como os decía al principio, no podría haber tomado una mejor decisión que la que tomé cuando me vine a vivir a esta residencia, porque ahí es donde conocí al amor de mi vida, a la mujer que, unos cuantos años después, al haber terminado la carrera de veterinaria, me pidió que me casara con ella y que unos pocos a los después de eso, me dio mi primer hijo y espero que no el último.


End file.
